Devil Bringer
The Devil Bringer was Nero's right arm, and the physical manifestation of his demonic power. The arm possesses superhuman strength, which it can also manifest through a larger, spectral arm. It is also capable of absorbing items of power, such as the Yamato or Evil Legacy, and manifesting their power. Throughout the game Nero displays discomfort with his arm, hiding it from other people and even admitting to Berial that "it drives him crazy". In the end he comes to accept it, telling God that he had resented the change, but now sees it as a tool to be used against evil.Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue - Nero:' "You know God, I always hated that you made my arm like this. But now with it, I can destroy this thing. Who would of thought?... Now I know, this hand was made for sending guys like you back to Hell!" Appearance The Devil Bringer possesses a skin-exposed appearance. The arm possesses muscle and bone features that are a stark contrast to what regular human's look like, such as the elbow end becomes longer and more curved, the forearm having a segmented, clawed streak style to each side of the appendage and many deep indigo-grey oval-shaped streaks marked on another side with many thin cartilage crossing in between them. It has a blue glowing streak (glowing gold when contact of another close individual such as Kyrie, or the energy of love meets with the arm) and it goes between the forearm's own streaks and underneath the entire palm and claws Nero has. The arm also has a reptillian look mixed with it. In its spectral projection, the Devil Bringer will have a ghostly version of it that has a transparent appearance with a slight alteration, which is elastic and may ocassionally scale up in size. In Devil Trigger, Nero's right, ghostly version of the arm merges with the entire avatar and will acquire a left arm that has been deformed with three fingers instead of the five-fingered Devil Bringer. Additionally, the Devil Bringer went through alot of design changes but the developers chose to stick with the arm that Nero currently possessed already, but will change via his Perfect Devil Trigger (which to newcomers, won't be accessable anyways). Powers The most notable feature of the Devil Bringer is, of course, its unusual ability to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of supernatural strength, which Nero often uses to his advantage when fighting demons. Nero regularly uses it to move and throw objects much larger than him, a technique that is known as Buster. The arm can also be used to pull objects towards Nero (Snatch), or him towards them instead (Hell Bound). While Devil Triggered, the ghostly arm becomes a part of the spectre. The Devil Bringer itself also seems to be highly durable, which when combined with its strength makes it very useful for blocking attacks. So far, the only thing that has successfully damaged the arm is the Yamato, an extraordinarily powerful Devil Arm known for being so sharp that it can cut through "anything it touches". Not even the Rebellion, which can block Yamato's strikes, was able to harm it, although this might be due to Dante underestimating Nero at the time and thus didn't use his full strength with the sword. Nero does not wield any weapons with his Devil Bringer aside from Yamato, but he does channel energy into Blue Rose with it. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks, but Nero never uses them intentionally. Although the Devil Bringer is constantly glowing, the strength of the glow appears to be linked to several factors. Those include how much focus Nero is putting into it (or how much energy he channels through it), Nero's own stamina and emotional state, and presence of some important objects (like Dante or Yamato). It goes out completely only once, when it is stabbed by Yamato, which also had a profound effect on Nero himself. The Devil Bringer is able to absorb certain Key Items and use their power to grant itself new abilities. These items are obtained either by finding them within special magical pillars, or by taking them from specific bosses. Those Key Items include: *'Evil Legacy' - grants Snatch and Hell Bound; *'Rusalka Corpse' - grants Auto-Search; *'Sephirothic Fruit' - grants ability to destroy Strange Trees; *'Aegis Shield' - grants Hold. Although 'Anima Mercury' is never actually consumed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the ability to control Gyroblades using Buster. Story Before ''Devil May Cry 4 Although it has not been explicitly explained how Nero received the Devil Bringer, there is an Order of the Sword report stating that Nero received an injury to his shoulder before the events of the game.Devil May Cry 4 manual: Welcome to Fortuna: "A number of demons appeared suddenly from deep within the Mitis Forest and attacked the city, destroying a number of houses and inflicting slight injuries to citizens. / As luck would have it, Nero, a knight of the Order of the sword, was present at the scene. All demons were exterminated. During this incident, a private female citizen who was a travelling companion of Nero's, was injured. Nero himself received a minor injury to his right shoulder. / The ministry of technology has determined that Nero's sword, the Red Queen, took some damage and is currently being repaired. / A detailed investigation of the area was performed, but no conclusions have been made concerning the reason behind the demon attack. There will be another investigation at a later date." He had initially believed that an infection had spread through out his arm, but eventually realized his power and trained with it in secret.http://archive.videogamesdaily.com/features/dmc4_iv_p2.asp According to Nero after aquiring Yamato, ''"From that day forth, (his) arm changed, and a voice echoed 'Power, give me more power' ".Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero:' "From that day forth, my arm changed, and a voice echoed; Power, give me more... power!" ''Devil May Cry 4 After Nero "received" his Devil Bringer, he kept it hidden in a sling and bandages until he first encounters Dante. The Devil Bringer emits a strange glow before the former shoots the Vicar, Sanctus. Nero then reveals his arm to block a thrust from Rebellion, after he was left alone in the opera house to battle Dante. After his encounter with Berial, the weakened demon wonders if the arm meant Nero was not human, to which Nero replies "Don't ask". This possibly a notion that he doesn't know what to believe about his true self.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Berial: "Your arm, you are not human!"Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero: "Don’t ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though." After defeating Agnus for the first time, he shows great reluctance in allowing the mad scientist to even look at the demonic arm''Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue - Agnus: "I want to know more about you... and that arm!", while Nero is keeping them separated via his sword. However, Agnus surprises him with a squad of Bianco Angelos, and they nearly kill Nero in order to subdue him. Speared through the stomach with a Gladius, Nero is on the verge of death when the shattered Yamato, suspended in an energy field in the center of the room, resonates with the Devil Bringer. The demon blade repairs itself and lends its power to Nero, granting him the ability to use his Devil Trigger. Miraculously healed, Nero finally accepts the power and the curse that is his Devil Bringer, and swears to use it to protect Kyrie.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero: "I will endure the exile... anything, to protect her!" However, the use of the Devil Trigger causes the Order to send Nero's foster brother Credo to apprehend Nero, which ends in the latter's defeat. Unfortunately Kyrie witnesses this and grows fearful of Nero, which allows Agnus to capture her in order to bait Nero into following him. Nero almost rescues Kyrie once but she is once again taken out of his reach by Sanctus. Following Dante's rescue of Nero, the younger Devil Hunter uses his power to free Kyrie from The Savior and again in the final showdown with the giant statue, which he ends by crushing its head in his spectral hand. After the Savior is finally defeated, Nero is still ashamed to show his demonic arm to Kyrie, but she expresses her total acceptance of Nero.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Kyrie: "You're you, and it's you I want to be with." In one of the last scenes, Kyrie is shown taking his right hand into hers, and the Devil Bringer gives off a faint, golden glow. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Devil Bringer was taken from Nero by cloacked mysterious figure, who wrenched his arm off and took it away, for unknown reasons. Movesets Other appearances ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' The Devil Bringer appears as a background for the player's profile card. References Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons